


Everything

by AJ_AYAYA



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_AYAYA/pseuds/AJ_AYAYA
Summary: "Everything" is a (여자)아이들 AU I am making. A setting similar to League of Legends' skin line which is 'Project'. If ya'll don't know that(and only know kda), it's basically a world filled with cyborgs(human/robots).





	1. NeON ARmor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King Dead (Raine_King_Dead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_King_Dead/gifts).



Miyeon grew up on top of the hierarchy so she would never find herself amongst the people her parents would call peasants. That was before she decided to work with the right side of the law. Or so she thought. "Look for the person who made Leona's shield. She goes by the name 'Haku'. The commander said.

 

 

      For a project, she's flying under the radar. 'Atleast I am trying my best to not waste my life like her.' she thought to herself. After her partner, Minnie became one of the most wanted haunters, she started to work a bit more careful. So now she's sitting at a bar filled with drunk people, holding onto her Jack 'n coke.

 

 

      The neon lights and dancing women that are barely naked, distracting the tired men who've had enough with their work. Underaged ladies and gents who managed to get in. Miyeon knows their methods but chose to not think of it.

 

     "Are ya gunna drink that Jack 'n coke ya ordered?" The bartender asked.

 

"Yes but I'm still waiting for someone." She answered.

"And who might that be, young lady?"

 

"Haku." They both laughed.

 

 

"Ya know, if you're lookin' for haku you should just ask for her." He joked. Miyeon however, thought that the bartender is helping her.

 

 

"I have a death wish but that's not going to happen." She said seriously. At that point, the bartender was certain that Miyeon was indeed looking for his friend that he's been protecting. He knows that he must notify her or the community they hid for decades will fall. He sensed a 'Project'.

 

"Well, suit yourself." And with that, he left Miyeon to notify Shuhua. Of course she noticed. She knew it the moment he asked who she's waiting for. That he knew she's not waiting but looking.

 

    After finishing the drink she had, she decided to move. Her plan was to observe in different parts of the club and then slowly work her way in the back door. After observing, it's time for the latter. So she walked to the restrooms looking for a dark hallway.

   "Are you looking for someone? Something?" A woman with a deep voice said as Miyeon walked through the small hallway past the comfort room.

"No. Perhaps, I'm just lost." She answered.

 

 

"Yes, the hallway could be quite confusing. And knowing that you're not from around here, it can be quite a maze."

 

"Well, yes I am working my way through this creepy hallway." She said.

 

"Okay then, I'll show you the way out." The woman smiled. Her deep voice makes her sound quite older but she looks like she's young.

 

"Oh, and I haven't introduce myself." The woman said. "I am Song Yuqi. I collect pieces that are-- quite rare."

 

"I see, well you're quite famous." Miyeon knew she's close to finding Haku. If Yuqi, the famous collector knows where Haku is.

 

"Come on, project. I may not trust you and your intentions but this dark hallway won't lead you to the person you're looking for." Miyeon knew that the bartender was able to notify them. Perhaps, she failed to look for her that night.

 

"You know, next time you're gunna look for her, bring backup. Lots of them. Also bring guns." Yuqi said, noticing that Miyeon went silent.

 

"I only wanted to talk to her." Miyeon said. "And why is that?

 

" "Commander's favorite got injured. I don't know what kind of injury but he needs Haku."

 

"You could've told me. When Matthew told us that there's a project looking for Haku, we thought that it's because of other things." Yuqi smiled.

 

 

"What do you mean by 'Other things'?" Miyeon asked.

 

"When your former partner went AWOL, they started sending projects around the area. And every week we'll have project problems. There's only three projects we can trust."

 

"You have few projects as an ally?" That statement made Miyeon curious. Surely, they would've tracked them down. They could easily charge them for treason or something like that. Or Minnie is with projects that have already been wanted.

 

"Yes, one of them is your former partner."

 

"Are they here?"

 

"No, they're somewhere else."

 

 

"How could they be stupid enough to betray project?"

 

 

"You're probably still brainwashed. Can you remember why Minnie is wanted?"

 

"Not quite."

 

"See? There are few memories of yours that are missing."

 

"No, they've just been stored in my cloud. I might remember it soon."

 

 

"Super brainwashed." Yuqi scoffed.

 

"Anyways," Yuqi knocked on the door and opened it without hesitation.

 

"Shuhua, you have a visitor." Yuqi said.

 

"Hello, I'm-"

 

 

"Miyeon. I see, so you're gunna arrest me or what?"

 

 

"No, it's just that the commander wants me to get you to the tower."

 

 

"Oh, I see. For his favorite's monthly cloud. You must be my escort of the month."

 

"Let's go-"

 

"You don't say when. I have stuff to pack, you wait." After almost an hour of waiting, Miyeon finally heard shuhua say that they're good to go. Miyeon is quite exhausted. It was a long day for her after all. Now that she think of it, why would the commander still ask the former project doctor to tend the needs of his favorite? Yes, she's the favorite but she knows that they're not allowed to get doctors from other places.

 

"How come you're not ready for today? Monthly cloud is always the same day every month." For Miyeon, it's just her curiousity being unable to control. Unfortunately, Shuhua didn't saw the question as a normal outcome of a basic human trait which sometimes can be a flaw.

 

 

"Are you insulting my human flaw that is forgetting the date? I'm sure your memories might be vivid but the dates remain untouched by the machine. I swear, you project cyborgs trust the commander so much that it is either astounding or retarding." Shuhua showed her irritation by mocking Miyeon.

 

"Besides, if things go wrong with his favorite he calls me. And today is an example." Shuhua added, later realising that her mouth echoed her thoughts again.

 

"So when we get injured in a mission, what happens?" Miyeon asked.

 

"Just get in the car and avoid asking too much questions while you're at it." Shuhua replied, hoping that the conversation can be avoided.

 

"I'm still human, you know? I still have feelings. That's why they made us like what we are. Instead of making robots that can be too powerful and destructive as revolutionaries."

 

 

"No, I'm pretty sure they made ya'll who you are because a lot of people will lose their job if they made actual robots. I mean, when it all started they all made it as a requirement for Police, agents, etc. Because they know that people will be poor, starve, and make the economy a failure. I'll tell you all the details specifically when we meet again." Shuhua smiles and left to go to her duty.


	2. 1-Doran's Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues as shuhua does her work.

"You know, you were quite damaged when you came back here. You're still reckless even after your mistakes in the past." Shuhua said.

 

"Shuhua, you know that there's a possibility that I'm just clumsy right?" 

 

"Yes, clumsy enough to ignore the meaning of reckless. While I'm doing your cloud, I'm going to ask you if you want to remember your stupidity or not."  
Shuhua said, rewinding the event that brought her patient in the bed they called 'repair booth'.

 

"Yes, I'd like to remember." without hesitation. This is a characteristic Shuhua recognised the moment they met. 

 

"You know, there's this posh term for something like reckless. I think it's Footle?" Shuhua ignored. She thought of how can this person be older and act more careless than her.

 

"So, how is she?" Shuhua asked.

 

"You do realise you can just look at my memories after we talk, right?" 

 

"I'm not going to start your cloud. Not unless you tell me."

 

"Which she?" 

 

"You know who"

 

"If you're talking about 'ouR she', coping a lot better than the couple of days. If you're talking about 'De she', still not fond of her. I'm sure you've met her. If you're talking about 'Ze she', destructive and clumsy and ask lots of questions but learning to understand certain situations." She finally answered.

 

"You make them sound like orphans that survived tragic events." Shuhua chuckled.

 

"Well, they act just like that. Except the destructive one is little less shy than the others." 

 

"Their names are not as shiny as yours. Think of it."

 

"Well, one decided to go far from mommy and daddy. She used to have a name that is better than 'shiny'." 

 

"Whatever you say. Now, take a deep breath and I'll start the cloud." Upon starting the cloud, she was able to gather informations about the dirty work of people with power. 

 

'Ofcourse' she thought. A piece of evidence against the powerful foe of justice is inside this woman's head. Shuhua wouldn't dare erase it. 'I need her to remember. And when the time comes, her pain shall bring solace.' 

 

Sometimes, she wouldn't care about what she sees inside the project's mind. Most of the time, cloud day means hours of boredom that results to drowsiness. Today is not the same however. It's filled with gathered data from the mind of another projects. One of a project in hiding, one of a project either senseless or obtuse and one whose mind is still getting a grasp of her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had such an idea for the 2nd chapter of this story. But because it's actually quite hard, I ended up splitting it into two. "Doran's Blade" and "Doran's Ring"


	3. 2-Doran's Ring

"Becareful. You are very valuable." Shuhua said. Hoping that'll be the end of their discussion for the day after hours of her work.

 

"Valuable to whom? What? And when?" The project asked.

 

"Valuable to everyone who wants to be free, valuable to the project, and you are valuable now until the fight is over. With that said, I hope you have a wonderful day." Shuhua left. She doesn't want to answer questions. She's done with her job and is hoping that she'll be able to get a rest. She look quickly at her wristwatch.

 

"7 am. I'll be sleeping until the afternoon then."

 

After Shuhua left, her patient took her items and decided to retreat to her room. She walked through the busy and rackety hallway and entered the elevator. When she arrived at the floor of her room, the hallway felt slightly different for her even though they're all the same gray walls. It's the noise and the ambience of the floors that differ. lower floors are usually the noisiest because of the doctors, projects, etc. That rush through the crowd on their own ways.

 

While the higher ones are usually for the projects to reside in and rest. It's not as loud and not as crowded. The higher your floor is, the more you are important. It's like their way of ranking the importance of the projects. While the top is for the elites and managers who assigns missions to projects. The top floors are the most silent and also the most intimidating ones.

 

As Shuhua's patient approaches her home, she realised that there's a person watching her. She recognised her as Miyeon.

 

"Why are you watching me?" She said.

 

"How did you get Shuhua as your doctor?" Miyeon asked.

 

"Let's see: I'm the commander's favorite, Shuhua and I are friends and Shuhua is a doctor." She replied.

 

"Do you think she knows where Minnie is?"

 

"No, I don't think she's with Shuhua. I don't think she's somewhere near this place. Yes, She's brave and daring but I'm sure she's smart enough."

 

"Well, I hope you have a great day." Miyeon murmured, loud enough for her to hear.

 

"Yeah, you too." The day felt odd to her, considering that it only started hours ago. Shuhua showing that she care for her and Miyeon approaching her for the first time. She knew the girl shy and she never thought of talking to her.

 

As she opens the door however, she felt a wave of euphoria. 'Finally can rest'. She thought.

 

"Hey! I'm home! You can come out of your hiding spot!" She shouted.

 

"How will I be able to come out without your help?" A voice answered. She can't help but chuckle.

 

"I told you there's a thingy there. It'll get you out."

 

"Get me out of here!"

 

"Why should I? It's not my fault you're there." She held her laugher.

 

"It's your fault because you lost the manual!"

 

"Nope! Not getting you out of there." She laid on her couch.

 

"Jeon Soyeon! Get me out of here!" She couldn't contain her laugher. She stood and opened the place that was supposed to be her storage beneath her floor.

 

"You know, while you're hiding at my storage, why don't you look for the manual inside the boxes?"

 

"I've been doing that throughout the week."

 

"And?"

 

"No manual there. Maybe you should be the one looking for the manual up here?"

 

"Sure, Ms. Yontararak."


	4. Dark Seal

 

  
  
"Where do you think that manual is?" Soyeon asked. Minnie wanted to look for the manual and asked Soyeon for help. Soyeon, being tired still wanted to help Minnie. While watching the girl is amusing, she can't help but think of the irking complaints.

  
  
"How can you loose such an important thing?" Soyeon knew that Minnie will blame her for it. She thought it wouldn't be her fault because she never used it.

  
"Let's just continue looking for it." Soyeon said.

 

  
"Why don't we get to know each other while looking for it?" Minnie suggested. She's hiding there for more than a week and there were merely sentences they've exchanged.

  
  
"We already know some stuff about each other. Projects are haunting you while I'm risking myself just to help you."

  
"Soyeon, why don't we start with you?"

 

  
"What is this? Therapy?" Soyeon chuckled. She can never take the girl seriously. She also knew that the more she learn about the girl, the more she'll have trouble resisting her requests.

 

  
"Come on, I've been here for a week and we almost never talked."

 

"We talked earlier."

 

  
"Please?" Soyeon sighed. She knew it was a risk but she realised that having her stay in her room is a risk big enough to get herself in deep trouble.

 

  
"My name is Jeon Soyeon, I'm from a family of projects. What do I mean about that? My brother is a project, my dad was a cop which means he became a project. You know, back in the day when projects didn't exist they don't do clouds? My mom also said that when the project happened, all cops were either turned into projects or killed fighting. Okay, your turn."

 

  
"My name is Minnie Nicha Yontararak, I'm from a poor family. I worked with your doctor's bestfriend."

 

"Song Yuqi?"

 

  
"Yep, was able to study and work at the same time and now all of my hardships elapsed. What sucks is that all of the crimes they said I did, I didn't do. Atleast not yet."

 

"But you were planning?"

 

"Nope, I was thinking of a smarter, less barbaric way." Minnie said. Minnie wasn't lying when she wanted to not fight in a smarter way that would take less sacrifices.

 

"Then, why are you wanted?"

 

"Because they saw the quantity of my knowledge."

 

  
"So now, you're in hiding may I ask, how did you manage to escape them and ask Shuhua for help?"

 

  
"They sent me on a mission. It was quite far from the neon city. When I was in the middle of my mission, projects came looking for me saying that I'm wanted. I was able to escape by going to the city nearby. Luckily, no one there knows that I'm wanted so I was able to disguise myself and went back here, Straight to Shuhua."

 

 

"That's quite the journey." Soyeon said. She didn't want to say that one day Minnie and all of them will get what they need. All she knows is that one day there'll be an end to her hiding.

 

"Yeah, I owe you Soyeon.'

 

"What?"

 

  
"I owe you for the space in your home that I am consuming."

 

"This place is not my home. It's merely a room for me."

 

  
"And why is that?"

 

  
"My home is thousand miles away from here. Far from the neon lights. In there, I feel peace, I feel loved and I feel humane. That is home." Soyeon couldn't help but miss her home. She remembered the simpler times with her brother, Mother, grand mother. The house might be too grand for just the three of them to live in, but they lived in peace with their mother and grandmother teaching them how to be humble.

 

 

"Why don't you feel loved here? Is it because you don't have friends?"

 

"Yes. But most importantly, everyone here is half of everything. You know: Half-human, Half-robot, Half-right, half-wrong, Half-nice, half-sincere."

 

"You know, you should know Miyeon. Soojin is also nice. I doubt you miss on that information since she's your partner"

 

"I know Miyeon. She goes around looking for a way to find you. Same with Soojin but she's a bit more subtle at saying your name."

 

 

"You should speak to her."

 

 

"Speak to her? No."

 

  
"Come on, you can talk about a lot of stuff."

 

  
"No thanks, I'd rather be alone."

 

  
"You're not alone." Minnie grew sad at the fact that the girl don't acknowledge her as a friend.

 

  
"Yes, I know."

 

  
"And you can consider me your friend." Minnie found a piece of metal inside the box in one of the cabinets that Soyeon doesn't use. She pressed her button and a little holographic figure came.

 

  
"Hi, I'm Mr. Manual." They both smiled. For Minnie, it's her way of being able to leave the confinement of her hiding spot whenever she wants and for Soyeon, a queue for her long awaited rest.

 

"Soyeon, you can rest now. You've helped me a lot already." Minnie smiled at her. Soyeon knows her intentions. Gain her trust and so that she'll consider her as a friend. She personally like Minnie but she thinks that having a close friendship with the girl will come as days pass. Speaking of close friendships, she had two. Miyeon and Soojin. Miyeon was her partner.

 

 


	5. Corrupting Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few new characters to introduce

It's the end of the weekdays and as always, the three of them would go to a bar nearby. The beautiful night life of the city radiates an enormous amount of relief for them. But with the absence of one, the party didn't felt so well. 

 

"What a rascal. Treason and multiple counts of murder doesn't sound like her."

 

"I agree, we trusted her. But then again, we don't know unless we find out why she went rogue."

 

"You know, she and your partner have something in common." One of the projects said.

 

"Yeah, they're both stubborn and risk takers." To that, they realise that there's another similarity they share. They're both mysterious.

 

"Don't you think it's a little weird? What if your partner decide to take the same path as mine? You said that lately she haven't been talking to you a lot."

 

"Yeah, I think so too. But whatever happens I save myself."

 

"From who?"

 

"From everyone." With that remark, both felt the need to stop talking. The muffled noise of the bar outside the VIP suite they rented are the only sound present.  
Until one decided to break the not so silent atmosphere of awkwardness.

 

"What if they're together right now? And Soyeon is helping Minnie with her plans?" The two ladies started to laugh at the thought. The idea was funny and felt unrealistic to them. Soyeon is a risk taker but not in a way that would benefit other people.

 

"That self-centered partner of mine fancying my friend sounds like a threat. No a nightmare. Two monsters. No I mean spawns of Satan helping each other bring down the whole predicament and city filled with their kind. That is a good laugh."

 

"Yep. And to think of it, They're dumb but not too dumb." 

 

"That's what made it funny."

 

"What's funny?" A lady with a low pitched voice entered the suite.

 

"Ah. The one and only Song Yuqi. We we're just talking about a joke. It wasn't actually funny, no it's funny how unfunny the joke is." 

 

"True" one of them mumbles.

 

"Well then, I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening but do you mind me tagging along? You two are rarely without the other."

 

"Oh, you mean Minnie? Yeah, well we just decided to feel better about our lives."

 

"You're projects. Don't you think that you're naturally just lacking the ability to be humane?"

 

"Kind of, I guess. But we still have flaws so that's a bit humane of us."

 

"Are you sure it's an actual honest flaw or just an error in your system?"

 

"System? We aren't thoroughly controlled by a machine."

 

"Well project is a system." Yuqi said. 

 

"Well, if you're going to say that our hardware and the fact of being a project are the same, except having different scale of effect, then yes. We are controlled by A system most of the time." Yuqi laughed at the answer.

 

"Sounds like it's a not so good place. Well then, I'll get going since I feel like you two don't want me here right now."

 

"It's not like that. It's just, can we talk about another topic?"

 

"Well, Soojin if we talk about another topic, I might bore you." 

 

"I don't think so." Soojin said.

 

"Miyeon might hate me." Yuqi looked at Miyeon.

 

"I'm just kinda tipsy but I'm sure I'll manage. If not, I might fall asleep." Miyeon answered.

 

"See, she said she might fall asleep. I won't risk to lower my self esteem." Yuqi smiled.

 

"Alright then," Said Soojin. "We'll see you when we see you." She added.

 

"Yes, See you two soon."

 

"Bye"

 

"Before I leave-" Yuqi turned around. "Everything that is funny comes from a witty idea." She smiled and left the two girls in confusion.


	6. Hunter's Machete

The deafening blasphemy of protesters cut through the silence of the city of neon lights as every normal individual walk into their usual place, trying to ignore the shouts. Soyeon is one of the people that are watching. After the criminal was caught in the middle of their heist, people have been defending him. They say that it's not fair and that it's incorrect.

  
"They don't trust the projects to keep them safe so they defend a criminal who stole from those who can afford." Someone said. Soyeon immediately thought of how it was fair if those who can "afford" are actually thieves.

  
"No. They're just poor enough for their own and loved ones knowing that, they believe they deserve more." The Commander said.

"Good thing you passed the exam. I heard that this is your last redemption after being disowned by your parents." Soyeon looked at her friend in disbelief. She got a hundred on her test.

"Don't be like that to the academy's top student who passed with a hundred." Commander looked at her, thinking about ways to stop these people from talking. She doesn't care. She heard it from her friend, and she heard it from other people's mouth. 'A prodigy', 'top student', 'clever kid'.

"She doesn't give everyone much expression commander. I don't think she cares at all." It's kind of true. At first, knowing that they call her a prodigy made her blissful. Now it feels as though what she did was nothing at all. It's so monotonous.

"She's quite cynical. She's even more cynical than those whose parts have been changed."

"That's what happens when people feed you too much of one food. You start to not like it unless you're addicted. Like your upgrades. Didn't the chancellor decided to give free part upgrades to those who seem worthy? You didn't proved him that you are. Instead, you bought upgrades. How does that make you feel?" She said, still looking at the protesters being pushed by troops. The scene is bleak and is still a wonderful sight for her, knowing that she's only watching from the top. That she's neither a sector police on a lower grade or a person doing nothing but hoping for a miracle.

"Well, I agree. You do work a lot and you should be credited for that. Not to mention you were the one who dealt with the criminal caught in one of the biggest and very well planned heist after a decade. And for the second part, I feel the pride of being in the forces long enough with these parts and the money spent. I don't need the chancellor's charity work for those who need them." She  showed no expression, not wanting to lie to herself. At this point, the young man became worried but didn't show it.

"Among all the things you've heard about me, all of you are still trying to amuse me." She knows they are trying to please her. It's also the only reason why she only has one friend. She knows Soyeon well. She doesn't look at her like she's someone that makes her famous. She walked back to her desk, looking for things to finish. After that, nothing else bothered her for the rest of the day.

__________

"Alexander has made a scene with reid again today." Soyeon heard someone said.

"I told them neither will have a chance. Still, they're flexing their metal biceps for merely the thought." Soyeon shrugged. She couldn't care less. They've never been worthy of her time.

"This one's independent aye?" Dacre came in. She never liked him and everybody knows. Yet everyone keeps on taking sides between the two projects. Soyeon is tired of it. It felt like one of those days wherein she wants to get home and annoy the outcast that lives in her place.

"Yep, Jeon Soyeon here spurned so many suitors. Leaves an effect no one knows the cause."

  
"Well I'm a top student, I don't need someone to tell me what to do or what to feel." They went silent. Dacre looked for a way to counter.

"But a relationsh-"

"I know that a relationship only work for two or more but I cannot say that I've liked or loved anyone after being disowned because of it." She cut him off. She can't listen to his point knowing where it will lead.

"All of you, you don't know why they did that. Rejection feels like you're being wraped with thorns. Look at me. I've been shattered by the mere fact. I am at the top now even without the comfort that they offer."

"Laurent, oh I've been looking for you." The commander said.

"Come to my office." He added. Once they arrived, he sat bothered by something.

"Soyeon, your house has been burned to the ground. Our research team looked at the house. We discovered that there's a part of the house, rigged to start a fire. It's what the lower sector protesters use to start their heists." He said.

"No one I know will do that. My family is wealthy but there's no way someone from the lower class will burn the house. They helped people, giving them medicines and feeding them." I looked at the record of my family and saw good deeds I'm blind enough to see. But then again, they never showed that much kindess to me.

"Well yes, but do you think someone could've been hurt by them?" Commander leaned and put his elbows to the table.

"Well besides me, I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Well, you were here when the fire happened."

"I could've rigged it few days ago, either way they install those earlier than the time they're actually used."

"Stop messing around."

"Really, I couldn't care less about them. Except for our butler, Simeon. He's a kind man feeding humbly his family."

"Child, you're messing with my mind and if I am that oblivious I would think you're the criminal. Only that I am not."

  
"Alright, you got me. What do you suggest I do?" She asked.

"You could reckon what I want." he smiled, knowing that she's clever enough to do just that. She knew she had to make a plan.

 

  
"Also, I doubt that you would need or want your partner with you, you can go there whenever you want but before two weeks after prior notice." She has Minnie living in her flat so she needs to seek advice before she does something. And with that, she left the office and went straight to Haku.

 

  
~~

  
"Hmmm."

  
"I have an idea that might also come in handy for the future." Shuhua said.

  
"Dr. Frank, one of the best doctors they have recently spoke to me about his problems with the projects that helped out with stopping such criminal from one of the best heists in a while. I might contact him and take clouds for other projects as well."

  
"Dr. Frank, as in Soojin's cloud guy?"

 

"You sound like you don't like him." Yuqi said.

  
"Well, he's quite a narcissist and hypocrite." Shuhua said. At that, Soyeon agreed.

 

"So I take Soojin in and she can stay at your place, take care of Minnie."

 

"Well, I don't think Minnie needs someone to take care of her. I just think a little precaution."

  
"This is all the precaution that should be required."

  
"Then it's settled, but I won't go unless it's confirmed."

  
"But Don't missions have deadlines?" Yuqi said.

 

"Yes, I'm supposed to go there before two weeks after knowing I have to do a homecoming."

 

"Well, Dr. Frank reached out to me just earlier today and I think he'd be happy that I'll be taking care of Soojin."

 

 

  



End file.
